School of Rock
School of Rock was a movie that was only shown on December 10th in 2008. It is most well known for teaching children how to burn down schools. The movie was banned by Jack Thompson for that reason. Somehow, the movie got turned into a TV show on Nickelodeon in 2016. The show has little to do with the movie other than its title and the plot of one episode. Plot James Blanco (played by Jack Black) is an old, washed up, fat turd. He lives in New York City with these "dudes" he met in high school through a foreign exchange program. That's right, he is mooching off of 2 Ethiopians, until they wise up. The Ethiopians became sick and tired of having to pay for this worthless pile of sh!t in their house, so they finally kick him out. They say that while they to out for lunch, he must take all of his belongings and leave. As he is packing up, the phone rings, and he picks it up. The person on the other end says that they need a substitute teacher, and ask for Mowambi (one of the Ethiopians) to come in. James is desperate for money, and decides to commit fraud, and a federal crime by impersonating a government employee. He says that he is Mowambi, and says he can come in, only if he gets lotsa money. He arrives a school in a car he stole via hot wiring. He meets the principal, Miss Wormwood, a horrid old lady with no friends. She nags him for about five minutes, and finally let's him go in he class and teach. She never, not once, realized James wasn't a black Ethiopian. He enters the class of 6th graders and realizes that the are all just fat, ugly, noses picking, nasty, weird, creepy, snot licking, no good little pieces of $h!t. James begins yelling at the students for being ugly. He throws a guitar at a kid, smashing his head in. The kid them picks up he guitar and plays it like Jimmie Hendrix on crack! James realizes he an exploit this kids talent for lotsa money, he asks the kid, "do you know anyone else who can play instruments like you?" The kid says, "everyone can p,ay instruments here, because we are socially awkward." James then says "screw learning, you're going n my world tour to make me money." James realizes that he can not exploit them outside of school hours because he has better things to do after school, so he asks them who their teacher is. Upon learning the teachers name, he Google's her, and discovers where she lives. He goes there, and kills her. He then comes back the next day. The kids ask him "where is Mrs. Dingle?" and he says, "she died, and then I ate her." the children felt indifferent, and asked, "what are we going to learn today?" James then says, "f**k learning! I am enslaving you to make money." The children began to scream, so James pulled out a pistol and shot it in the air and said, "everybody shut the f**k up! I'll blow you heads off if you don't work for me! Am you know those cookies a fed you yesterday? They were filled with motion sensors, tracking devices, and audio recorders, so if I hear you say one thing bad about me, I'll activate the devices kill mode, and you will die! So don't say $h!t, got it?" The kids said, "no fair! You're a poo poo head!" James then says, "go f**k yourselves you a$$ sucking b!tches." Jack pulled out a whip and said, "I'll go Indiana Jones on your a$$es if you don't start playing, so get going!" After about 15 minutes later in the movie, James realizes that what he s doing is making the children feel bad, he feels pity for about thirty seconds, but then a girl bumped into her and spilt her juice on him. Then James said, "f**k you little girl!, go play a f**king instrument before I eat you!" So the children all practice to play a certain song from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, much to James despise. James starts flipping out, but then thinks to himself, "I can steal people's money while they "Do the Mario," even after they paid for the tickets for my "Child Enslavement World Tour." One day later, James steals a bus, and tells all of the children to get in. One girl refuses to enter, and that is when James loses it, he screams, "f**k this $h!t, I can't take it any more!" He pulls out a flame thrower and burns the schools down, luckily nobody was in the school, and everything was insured. James snaps, and steals a car. He goes insane and goes on a killing rampage, and is relentlessly pursued in by the police. In the end, you see James killed, and the screen fades to black and white, and the movie ends. Reception Many people found this movie, rude, offensive, and messed up. Jack Thompson had the movie banned, but before it was, Squadala Ratings gave the movie a 3/10 Squadalas. Video Category:Movies Category:Stuff Category:Banned things Category:School of Rock Category:Bad Movies Category:Evil Category:Dangerous Things